Diskussion:Jadekaiser(Valley of the Mangai)
Unsere beiden Jadekaiser´s haben vieles gemeinsam, z. B. ist meiner auch ein Toa Mangai, und er geht auch nach Olda nui. Sie sehen auch beide ähnlich aus, cool:-) bioniclemaster724 19:05, 22. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Ich übernehme IgnikaNuva5294‎ Körper auch wie er ist, nur führe ich ihn als Titan. Da er schöne Elemente eines Toa und eines Makuta in sich vereinigt. Mein Toa Jadekaiser ( Takafu ist auch ein Toa des Elementes Eis). Jadekaiser Danke^^ aber nur eine Bitte an euch beide : nennt mich Kailani das ist kürzer und in Bioniclemasters Geschichte heiß ich ja au so (bin ja auch so auf den Namen gekommmen) =) IgnikaNuva5294 (Kailani) Wird erledigt. Kein Problem. Nur for Weg, für mich ist Kailani ein Mädchenname. Jadekaiser ich bin ja auch ein Mädchen ich kann mich doch trotzdem für bionicle interessieren xD aber ich bring mich in den meisten geschichten als Junge ein weil ich sonst das element wasser hätte und das is nich so mein lieblingselement^^ Ok, dann passt ja alles besser als Geplant. Aber ich sehe kein Problem darin, das auch ein anderes Element acu ein Weiblicher Toa sein kann. Siehe meiner Toa Kakama, sie ist auch eine weibliche Toa der Erde. Jadekaiser stimmt aber in den meinen Geschichten wo ich ein Junge bin lass ich das jetzt so =) Kailani So, ich habe in meiner Geschichte alles so angepasst das Kailani an den richtigen Stellen sitzt. Jadekaiser Wichtige Frage An Bioniclemaster und IgnikaNuva5294. Mal eine Frage zu euren Charakteren. Wollt ihr im Laufe der Geschichte in den Geheimen Rat ein treten oder die Kaiser Garde wieder aufbauen? Ist wichtig, damit ich dies schon jetzt für den Verlauf meiner Geschichte vormerken kann. Jadekaiser ich hätte den Vorschlag das die Kaisergarde wieder aufgebaut wird und sich dann mit dem Geheimen Rat verbündet Kailani(IgnikaNuva5294) Schöne Idee, so etwas in der Art hatte auch irgend wo als Hintertür gehalten. Jut, Kailani wird im Verlauf der Geschichte den Orden Der "Kaiser Garde" wieder aufbauen und die neue Patriarchin werden (höchster Rang der Kaiser Garde ). Jadekaiser ok Kailani Mal abwarten was Bioniclmaster davon hält. Wenn er auch für deinen Vorschlag ist, wird er dich unterstützen. Nur Jadekaiser wird nicht zu den Kaisern zurückkehren aber dennoch bleibt ihr sehr gut eFreund. Er kann den Geheimen Rat nicht verlassen wenn er 91.000 Jahre mit diesem gewirkt hat. Jadekaiser Ja kein Problem =) Kailani Da fällt mir gerade noch ein, die Geschichte mit der Schnittstelle und der geheimen Vergangenheit so wie die Kaisergarde soll auch möglichkeuten sein, wo unserere Geschichten sich treffen können. Dies Gilt nartürlich auch für die von Bioniclemaster. Jadekaiser ja klar ich hab ja schon den geheimen Rat in meine erstmal eigebaut wir warten am besten erstmal bis bioniclemaster wieder online is Kailani Gute Idee. Machen wir so. Jadekaiser ich mein wir haben jetzt zwar verschieden Jadekaiser und Kailani aber meine Story spielt ja auch in nem Parralleluniversum abe ich hab ne idee meine Toa sind ja auf dem Weg nach Nynrah ambesten treffen wir uns dort eggel welcher von deinen charakteren und ann bemerken sie das sich die Universen zu einem verschmolzen haben Kailani Sehr gute Idee, meine "Stadt der Geister könnte ja als Verbindungsknoten fungieren, wo sich beide Universen Überschreiten und treffen. Denn in meiner Geschichte kämpfen sie gerade in der Stadt der Geister wo der geheime Rat so wie noch eine derartige unversenvermischung vermutet. Jadekaiser ja genau in der Stadt der Geister treffen mein Toa die Nynrah Geistern wir müssen nur noch Bioniclemaster fragen ob er sein Universum vermischt haben will Kailani Den müssen wir auf jeden Fall fragen. Lese noch mal meine letzten beiden Episoden Im Schatten der Apokalypse 4 " Die Bohrok oder das Largus Projekt 2 Alte Freunde" und Im Schatten der Apokalypse " Die Rückkehr". Da findest du eine Reihe von Anspielungen an die Idee mit einem Kontinent der als Portal zwischen zwei oder Mehr Univseren gilt. Jadekaiser Ps. Ich werde auch noch mal deine Geschichte intensiv Lesen um mich in diese rein zu versetzen. jop den 5. hab ich schon gelesen ich les jetzt den 4. (Im Schatten der Apokalypse 4) ich hätte noch ne idee wenn die Kaisergarde wieder aufgebaut wird will der orden von.... sie wieder zerstören doch erstens sind wir zu stark für sie und 2. merken sie das sie diese brauchen da die kaisergarde und der geheime rat die einzigen sind die das universum retten können Kailani So in etwa hatte ich es auch gedacht. In meiner Geschichte sind die Erzfeinde sehr mächtige Toa, die sich die Macht unter den Nagel reissen wollen. Diese Gezeichneten wissen ganz genau, wenn wenn alle 3 großen Organisationen ( Rat, Garde und Orden ) wieder zusammen Arebiten, das der Zirkels der Gezeichnetetn zum Untergang verurteilt ist. Jadekaiser ok habs mir alles durchgelesen die aanspielungen sind sehr gut jetzt brauchen wir nur noch ne antwort von bioniclemaster Kailani Ich würde auch vorschlagen, das wir die Element aus den anderen Geschichten als eine Art Spiegelbild einsetzten um damit Hintergründe und Ziel zu begründen. Übrigens deine Geschichtechten und Charaktere sind sehr gut gelungen. Jadekaiser danke und wie Findest du mein Vorschleg mit dem Orden (siehe ein paar zeilen nach oben) Kailani Sehr gut hier ist die Atwort die war nur an der falschen Stelle.So in etwa hatte ich es auch gedacht. In meiner Geschichte sind die Erzfeinde sehr mächtige Toa, die sich die Macht unter den Nagel reissen wollen. Diese Gezeichneten wissen ganz genau, wenn wenn alle 3 großen Organisationen ( Rat, Garde und Orden ) wieder zusammen Arebiten, das der Zirkels der Gezeichnetetn zum Untergang verurteilt ist. Jadekaiser ich hab nur mal bei Titan Kailani n anderes Bild rein gemacht wo man ihn besser sieht^^ Kailani Ist ok. Ich hoffe dir gefallen die Schattenkräfte die ich deinem Charakter verpasst habe. Sind ne eigende Erfindung. Jadekaiser Ja gefallen mir sehr gut meine Toa sind jetzt schon auf Nynrah Kailani Baue auf Nynrah irgend wie einen See ein, der irgend etwas besonderes hat. Einen Grund aus Kristal oder so was änliches. Denn meine Toa kämpfen auf einem See, der aber veriegelt und mit einer gigantischen Metallblatt platte abgedeckt ist. In diesem See sollt eine Teleporter oder sonstige Verbindung zu anderen Universen befinden. Darüber könnten deine Helden Ereieignisse aus meinem Universum seheen und meine Helden sehen dein Universum. Ich hatte das ganze so vorgesehen, das einige meiner Helden in dein Universum sehen und eintrten. Aber sie sind für deines nich sicht bar vorläufig nicht sichtbar. Dort sehen sie dann auch, das der Orden und der Rta Zusammen wirken können und keine Feinde sein müssen. Jadekaiser, ich schreibe auch heute an meiner Geschichte weiter. ok Jadekaiser ich werds so machen blos das dein Helden dies und das sehen musst du schreiben also das mit dem orden usw. Kailani Die Zeile wo du den Empfang Helrix durch Igini und Kakama und die Rettung der Matoraner durch den Rat beschrieben hast gefiel mir so gut, das mir erst die Idee kam den Rat und dem Orden firden schliesen zu lassen. Dieser Teil will ich in meiner Geschichte mit einbauen. Jadekaiser Ich will auch die Kaisergarde wieder aufbauen. bioniclemaster724 13:02, 23. Aug. 2008 (UTC) kein problem Jadekaiser is auch ne gute gelegnheit ich würde es aber so machen das die leute aus der kaisergarde erst mit dem orden frieden schließen indem z.b. du bzw. ich oder birma botar vor irgendwas z.b. makuta retten Kailani Das machen wir drei zusammen. Aber wie verate ich nicht. Was ich aber verate ist, das sich Jadekaiser teilt, wie lasse ich mir noch einfallen. Dann bleibt Takafu beim Rat und Jadekaiser geht mit seinen Freunden nach Hause. Kaiser Garde So da ihr einheitlich dafür seit die Kaiser Garde wieder auf zu bauen, so wird dies in meiner Geschichte passieren. Erst werdet ihr durch das Universum reisen und alle jungen Kaiser Toa, denen ihr vor 91.000 Jahren die Flucht und damit das Überleben gesichert habt suchen und finden. Dann baut ihr den "Großen Palast" wieder auf und schließt einen Vertrag zwischen dem Ratd und dem Orden Damit stellt ihr dann nicht nur eure Garde wieder her sondern auch den Großen Bund ( Orden / Garde / Rat ). Jadekaiser ok Kailani so meine Toa sind schon in deinem universum Kailani Das wird spannend, du hast immernoch die besten Ideen. bioniclemaster724 13:44, 23. Aug. 2008 (UTC) ja Jadekaiser is der toa der ideen Kailani Also ich finde auch diese Art von Jadekaiser super! Skorpi63 13:33, 6. Sep. 2008 (UTC)